


Dickinette: First Encounters

by Miraculous_786



Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Ship: Marinette Dupain-Cheng x Richard GraysonPrompt: First EncountersDate: February, Monday 10
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: {Maribat 2k20} Prompt Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596202
Comments: 7
Kudos: 193





	Dickinette: First Encounters

"Robin, report."

"All safe here, I've only stopped two muggings so far."

There was a period of silence, followed by the crackling of a voice.

"There's an alert of a disturbance not too far from your location," Batman informed.

"Okay, I'll check it out. Where is it?"

"Gotham Central Museum. Might be a false alarm - the sensors have been reported to be shorting out and disappearing lately."

Though his father couldn't see, Robin nodded, asking, "How's your mission going?"

"Well. They haven't noticed me yet."

The device in his ear soon cut off, prompting Dick to stand up from his position on Wayne Enterprise's roof.

Pulling out the grappling hook from his utility belt, he shot it out, watching as the end latched onto a building's infrastructure. He leaped forward, feeling a strong breeze carding through his fringe.

Black boots tipped with silver made contact with the ground. The impact left barely an echo of noise in Gotham's hush streets.

Robin repeated the swinging movement, making his way over to the museum in a practiced pace with ease. His icy stare scanned the environment below, keeping an observant eye out.

After just less than two minutes, the teenager had finally arrived at the structure, that stood tall and wide in the heart of the city. Pillars resembling humans held up the cream-coloured roof above with their marble arms, seeming to be struggling with the task.

Dick panted softly. His gloves hands were settled on his padded knees.

He released a long breath, just before springing his body upwards and onto a raised ledge in a nearby alley. His body bounced off, allowing him to gracefully use the momentum to launch higher and land on a slanted shingle roof.

With his staff in hand, he bounded across the ground in a sprint, skillfully dodging the shine of any lampposts scattered about. It was a talent he'd taken a hold of in training.

Now on the ceiling of Gotham Central Museum, Robin explored the area around with his gaze, leaving no place unseen. Everything appeared to be normal, all shadowed by the blanket of dark sky above.

Tucking away his weapon, Dick edged his way to the patterned skylight sheltering the museum's interior. It was painted in colours of aqua, yellow and ruby, that all allowed the light from the outside to seep through.

A creek sounded. He pried open the window slowly, whilst at the same time tucking a device back into his utility belt.

The whole moon's lustre illuminated the floor below in a pale shade. Shadows and figures lay dormant in the corners, retreating back when Dick opened the window more to make enough room for himself.

He slipped inside. The pane shut behind mutely as he planted his legs on a stone ledge that overlooked the treasures beneath his form. Robin adjusted said limbs, settling them in a crouching position so that he was perched.

A sigh passed his lips. His left hand raised up to meet the comm nestled within in his ear canal.

Two minutes flew by, in which the man stayed put silently in the same position. Tricks of light teased his conscience, dancing in the corners of his vision, yet leading to no result when looking.

Finally, he decided relax his posture, with his back leaning against the wall behind and chest heaving an annoyed groan. Dick pressed the device at the side of his head, opening his mouth to speak.

However, his teeth soon clamped shut. Narrowed eyes focused in on the ground. A faint sound had reached his ears, that seemed to echo about for a split second.

Robin slowly moved his hand away from his ear, perching again like his namesake with his muscles tensed. He quieted his breathing, forcing it to become imperceptible except to himself.

There, out of a shadow, a figure slunk - their body melding into the darkness and out again. Faint glimmers of an onyx costume caught his sight, along with forest green lining the person's extremities. It was apparent on their neck, elbows and around their waist, where it hung in a string meaning to resemble a belt.

A deep navy blue plait dangled behind their back, ending in a dagger-like point. Two blotches of black tipped in lime were pinned to their head, that twitched at frequent intervals as their holder melted again into invisibility.

_It's a girl in a cat outfit? I thought Selina was the only one who dressed like that. Unless..._

The male's inner musings were interrupted when the woman materialised out of thin air another time, scaling their way forward with light feet. Clawed fingertips twinkled like obsidian from the moon's glow.

Glancing in the way she was headed, Dick all of a sudden noticed the object that was clearly of her desires, that sat unassuming in the corner of the museum. It was placed in a raised and secure cubic glass case, that filtered what little light their was onto the contents within.

As the feline reached the treasure, she stood up, unlike how she was poised moments before. Her costumed arms moved to the sides of the barrier, while her head tilted in a way reminiscent of a cat. She seemed to be admiring the jewel.

Robin gripped onto a circular gadget at his hip, that had a dull grey cover enveloping it. He shifted his body, snatching a fast glance down, before releasing his body from the ledge's surface.

**~*~*~**

The item was a golden necklace, that had shimmering gemstones embedded within its body. Diamonds, amethysts, quartz, however, one particular rock was the one Marinette focused intently on.

Just as she lifted her right hand the tiniest bit up, the cat ears on her head twitched. They jerked to the side.

Marinette sprung high on her feet, catching a blur of grey bounce in the area that she was previously on. It exploded into a large net, that, without anyone to catch, flopped uselessly onto the floor.

Hearing a huff, she peered to where it emanated from. A male, appearing to be around her age, stood, a staff angled defensively. She snorted.

"If it isn't the famous Robin," Marinette crooned. "Don't you know we cats eat birds?"

"Don't tell me..." Dick sighed, rubbing at his face with a gloved hand.

"...you're Selina's new ward, aren't you?"

A chuckle heaved her chest. "Yep. The French hero 'Lady Noire', at your service," she declared, taking a mock bow.

Thankfully, the parakeet mask hid his growing blush at her formality, as he retorted, "'Hero'? Last time I checked, heroes don't steal."

"Stealing? Me?" the girl questioned innocently. "I'm simply taking back what is supposed to be in my possession. Nefarious, I know."

"That's not the point!" Dick spluttered. "And I don't see how that jewellery could be yours, anyway. It was found centuries ago, I can guarantee."

Pointed fangs glinted in a mischievous light. "Well...Master always said to get them at all costs..."

That murmur caused Robin to look up, only to be met with a kick to the stomach. It sent him careening backwards, right into a stone wall behind. He groaned, holding his front in pain.

Lady Noire played with the silver baton at her fingers, twirling the weapon around like a toy. Dick could just about make out a paw-print button plastered on the hilt of it.

"Sorry, little robin. But that necklace will be mine."

He hissed, "Not if I have anything to say about it," before charging ahead.


End file.
